El aroma de los recuerdos
by Chiisana Minako y Anyara
Summary: Oneshoot- Qué dulces son los recuerdos que atesoramos en nuestra mente. Tanto, que es irresistible el remembrarlos una y otra vez... con todas las sensaciones que eso conlleva, aquellos ocultos deseos. -InuKag.


**_¡Atención! _**Alerta de lime. Sólo si os gusta este género sigan adelante, siempre bajo su propia responsabilidad. Este fic también no es recomendable si no te has lavado los dientes ya, puede producir caries.

Lo de las caries ya es común en nosotras en conjunto y por separado igual, así que deberán retomar sus visitas al dentista.

**El aroma de los recuerdos.  
Por Chiisana Minako Y Anyara.**

Una suave brisa mecía las cortinas de la habitación aún decorada de una forma que dejaba entrever que la muchacha dueña de ella aún poseía un deje infantil. Pero, a quien pertenecía el cuarto, distaba mucho de ser una niña. El tiempo había pasado y no en vano, sus formas femeninas eran cada vez más bien definidas y tentadoras para cierto hanyou que permanecía en el mismo lugar.

La muchacha, había tenido exámenes durante todo el mes, y recién hoy, ha podido acceder a un pequeño momento de relajo. Ahora contaba con un computador en su alcoba, e impacientemente esperaba a que se descargara de una vez por todas, su canción favorita, "Ángel" de Sarah McLachlan. Desde la primera vez que la escuchó pareciera como si hubiera sido envuelta por la magia de aquella melodía, trayéndole cierto aire de nostalgia, pero le encantó.

Él llevaba bastante tiempo acompañándola en esta época, que si bien, no era la propia no le desagradaba estar en ella, siempre que fuera con Kagome, esos exámenes que la muchacha siempre insistía en que debía rendir, en esta ocasión le ocuparon más tiempo que de costumbre y él simplemente no la dejaría sola, además no había mucho más que hacer en el Sengoku sin ella… se excusaba a sí mismo, mientras continuaba comiendo su porción de Ramen.

A Inuyasha con el tiempo se le había pasado bastante el mal carácter, la anciana Kaede decía que eso era por que estaba madurando, lo cierto es que él no le daba demasiada importancia, sólo habían ciertas cosas que notaba diferentes, le resultaba cada vez más frecuente el sentirse algo agitado al ver a su compañera, Kagome en ocasiones se le quedaba mirando y él sencillamente se perdía en sus ojos, claro que sólo hasta que lograba reaccionar, para salir de aquel "embrujo" y obviar cualquier sentimiento.

- Vamos… -suspiró ella- .¿Qué nunca va a acabar de descargarse?. –murmuró en un claro tono de molestia. Ya llevaba un buen rato en el mismo plan aquel archivo, y aún parecía llevar menos de la mitad.

- Feh. ¿Qué tanto te apuras por una tonta canción?. – dijo el hanyou algo distraído.

- .¡Osuwari!. –fue un acto reflejo, sólo lo dijo, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Ya no tenía la paciencia para hacerlo.

El sonido del golpe contra el piso no se dejo esperar.

- .¿Y ahora que te hice?. -dice salvando el ramen entre sus manos, para luego sentarse nuevamente en la silla junto a ella.

- Fuiste grosero -respondió simplemente, ya un poco harta de todo. Entre su último año de preparatoria, el mal funcionamiento del computador y los comentarios _amables_ de InuYasha, estaba 'un poco' estresada.

- Feh, eres una...-quiso continuar con su liderazgo en quién tenía la razón, pero se silencio al ver sus ojos, que mostraban la disposición de un nuevo conjuro- Deja ya bajará...-intentó concluir mientras seguía comiendo.

- Eso espero -suspiró algo anhelante, mirando la pantalla del computador en busca de una fotografía que había tomado con su cámara digital no hace demasiado tiempo. Se fue perdiendoen sus pensamientos.

Él solo la observó de reojo mientras ella se quedaba mirando una de esas imágenes que les había tomado con esa máquina extraña. En cierta manera, ella sabía que la estaban observando, pero intentaba concentrarse en las imágenes que veía... ahí iba de nuevo, ese escalofrío en la espalda.

InuYasha intentaba concentrase en terminarse el ramen que tenía, para seguir con el siguiente, pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo una y otra vez, en cada momento con mas insistencia, hasta que tuvo que detenerse unos segundos a contemplarla. Para ese entonces, ella ya no prestaba atención alguna a lo que hacía, sólo se concentraba en mantener la compostura, pero no dejaba de preguntarse qué tanto era lo que la miraba... ¡La estaba poniendo nerviosa!

Por un momento, al notar que ella continuaba supuestamente distraída, tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar en mayor detalle, algunas de las cosas de ella que lo perturbaban, sus facciones, su cabello, su aroma... en ese momento cerró por un segundo los ojos, aspirando levemente la fragancia.

- .¿Sucede algo?. -murmuró más para ella que para él, pero con un tono perfectamente audible. Se había volteado lentamente, para atrapar su mirada observándola... ahora encaraba esos orbes dorados con sus ojos chocolate, impacientes por algún tipo de respuesta.

Lo sorprendió, logrando con sus palabras, que aunque eran suaves, retrocediera unos centímetros con su cuerpo, aún con el ramen entre las manos, para luego reincorporarse y responder.

- Feh, qué puede pasar - dijo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos oscuros, brillando.

- No sé... -alcanzó a pronunciar, casi hechizada por su intensa mirada, incapaz de pensar o ver otra cosa que no fuera él, y al recordar algunos de sus recientes sueños sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rojo... lo que produjo en él una inquietante sorpresa, a qué se debía aquel visible sonrojo, no pudo evitar que sus propios colores subieran, al mirar a intervalos los labios de la chica que de alguna manera temblaban buscando una respuesta, intentando balbucear algo.

La muchacha sentía los latidos de su descontrolado corazón casi a la altura de la garganta, y podría jurar que él lograba escucharlos de lo fuerte que sentía los golpes en el pecho. Apenas respiraba, había un silencio tan penetrante que no se atrevía a hacerlo con libertad, y pese a que le avergonzaban algunos pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente, no podía romper el contacto visual...

¿Por qué se sentía de este modo? era la pregunta en la mente de InuYasha, como si su sangre estuviera hormigueando en sus venas, la sentía correr y el corazón latiendo de un modo increíble, ella lo seguía mirando, pero sus ojos no eran retadores... ¿estaba tan perdida cómo él, acaso?... no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, que por alguna extraña razón le parecían cada vez mas rojos, como si estuvieran llenándose del vital líquido que corre dentro de ella... sus manos temblaban sosteniendo aún lo que hasta hace minutos colmaba su atención.

La boca de Kagome se abría una y otra vez con levedad, intentando romper el silencio, romper ese mágico encanto que sentía al verlo correspondiéndole aquella mirada. No entendía por qué no seguía comiendo lo que tanto le gustaba, sus ojos lograban hacerle comprender que por más que a veces lo deseara, su amor por él no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, sino que seguía aumentando cada vez más, creyendo que en algún momento su corazón explotaría de tantos sentimientos hacia él...

- InuYasha... -su alma ha hablado por ella, quien no se ha dado cuentaque los sonidos que ha dejado escapar a modo de suspiros, han formado _su_ nombre.

Lasmanos del hanyou dejaron escapar aquel elemento, que en una situación común acapararía toda su atención, pero en estos momentos había frente a él algo que deseaba probar con aún mas ahínco... respiraba algo forzado por todo lo que estaba experimentando, ya una vez había estado en una situación similar, pero jamás tan intensa, humedeció sus labios sin notarlo, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo... ella había dicho su nombre... ¿o lo imaginó?

¿Ilusiones suyas...? No lo sabía, quizás eran sus enormes deseos hacia él, los que le hacían verlo cada vez más cerca. Aunque, ingenuamente guardaba una esperanza muy dentro de sí. Quizás había malinterpretado la dorada mirada frente a ella, porque le pareció encontrar... ¿anhelo? Definitivamente su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, además de dificultarle el paso del oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero parecía que éstos ahora recibirían ayuda, el suave aire que desprendía del respirar de él lograba embelesar sus sentidos, y ni siquiera preguntarse el porqué sentía aquello sobre la piel de su rostro, si supuestamente sólo era una ilusión su cercanía.

El joven estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de obtener lo que deseaba, aspiraba entrecortadamente el aroma que ella despedía y le parecía incluso más intenso que en otras ocasiones, sentía el vaho del aliento de Kagome humedecerle los labios… sólo unos centímetros más, sólo un par de centímetros y su boca le pertenecería, el solo pensamiento le producía que una inexplicable corriente le recorriera el cuerpo, produciéndole escalofríos, nublándole los sentidos… debía tenerla...

- Ka...gome...- balbuceó cerrando sus ojos.

El verlo en esa expresión, con los párpados del muchacho impidiéndole ver lo que había tras ellos, sólo le hablaba de la inminente sensación que parecía vaciar todo su estómago, porque sabía de antemano lo que significaba, y lo deseaba, lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo ya… tanto, que ya ni recordaba la primera vez que ansió robarle un beso... sus ojos se cerraron también, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, entreabriendo sus labios...

...Y los tomó... simplemente, se acercó tanto a ella que el roce entre ellos se produjo, Kagome tenía su boca entreabierta, lo que le permitió introducirse en ella suavemente sin dificultad, y tomando su cintura la apegó a él, rodeándola luego, asegurándose que aquel anhelado bocado no le sería arrebatado, besándola con suavidad, descubriendo la poca experiencia de ella, pero gustoso de enseñarle un poco más, ahondando la caricia así como estrechando igualmente el abrazo en el cual la mantenía prisionera, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Kagome comenzaban a enredarse en su cabello aferrándose a él.

Lentamente, aquella seguridad que emanaban los fuertes brazos del hanyou, acabó de envolverla por completo, y esfumar sus dudas, sus miedos, pero no del todo sus nervios, que seguían a flor de piel. Pero le gustaba... el modo en que tan posesivamente la mantenía sujeta, la forma en que sus labios parecían avanzar con paciencia, suaves pero intensos entre su boca que intentaba devolverle de igual forma sus embriagantes caricias. Aunque sus brazos estuviesen rodeando el cuello del hanyou, aún no le era suficiente aquella cercanía, por lo que abrió más sus labios, permitiéndole así avanzar con mayor libertad.

Él sintió nuevamente aquella corriente correr por su cuerpo, cuando ella abrió sus labios aún mas... Oh, Kami, qué le estaba pasando, lo sabía, pero no quería reconocer que ella a través de una simple caricia se estaba haciendo poseedora de sus sentidos... intentó aprisionarla mas hacia él, pero no le resultaba posible, ambos permanecían aún en sus respectivos asientos, por lo que aun sosteniéndola fuertemente, se puso de pie, alzándola unos centímetros del piso sin dificultad para mantenerla de ese modo... sintiendo cómo un suspiro se escapaba de ella y entonces con delicadeza, la apoyó en contra de la mesita en la cual se encontraba aquel aparato extraño que en ocasiones le quitaba su atención... la humedad de sus bocas era tan tibia que no deseaba dejarla jamás.

Sólo suaves sonidos podían escapar de sus labios después de aquel suspiro entrecortado... de alguna manera sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, pues también lo estaba experimentando. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en sus errores, ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse, ahora sólo se dejaba guiar por él, que aparentemente poseía mayor experiencia... sentía que su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, en una sensación tan inquietante como placentera, al igual que el mar de sentimientos y emociones que despertaba el sentir las ahora inquietas manos del muchacho explorando su estrecha cintura y espalda, era algo que no podía describir, algo que lograba erizarle la piel. No quería que el momento cesara... deseaba quedarse así por siempre.

¿Era amor esto?... no podía evitar preguntárselo, pero sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, era lo que llevaba ya tanto tiempo experimentando, todos aquellos sonrojos ocultos y ese sentimiento de complemento que tenía cada vez que estaba junto a ella, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, ella era su fortaleza, su razón más grande para luchar y la tenía finalmente entre sus brazos, provocando en él sensaciones desquiciantes, pero no quería dañarla, ella tal vez no estaba preparada para "unirse" a él... ¿pero cómo saberlo?... sólo la escuchaba suavemente suspirar entre besos. Y no se atrevía a preguntar tampoco, para no dejar de besarla... ¿qué hacer?... realmente no sabía.

Intentos... era lo que ella podía hacer. Intentar mantener la cabeza fría, porque cada vez las nuevas sensaciones se le subían a la cabeza con más fuerza, pese a su prácticamente nula experiencia en estas cosas, se sentía extraña, pero aquellos alarmantes efectos que él tenía sobre ella... le eran placenteros. Por más que intentara convencerse que no, lo que más quería era estar lo más cerca posible de él, se fundiría con su cuerpo si fuese posible... aunque una manera de hacerlo había, pero de sólo pensarla sus mejillas volvían a tornarse rojas y aquel latigazo eléctrico parecía recorrer toda su espalda. Tanto tiempo que esperó, que anheló, esperanzada por un primer roce... estaba haciéndole renacer todos esos deseos que alguna vez tuvo. Sus manos bajaron hasta la espalda de él, esta vez, ella intentando apresarlo a él.

Sintió de pronto como ella lo aprisionaba. ¿Sería que estaba experimentando la misma premura que él? Y de pronto, la sangre se agolpó sin aviso en su intimidad, sintiendo una necesidad inquietante de oprimirse contra la mujer que mantenía prisionera, sus orejas se movieron buscando de donde venía aquella melodía, no le interesaba saberlo, pero probablemente sería aquella famosa canción que ella esperaba.

Nuevamente Kagome suspiraba, pero esta vez, con mayor intensidad, lo que lo descontrolaba aún mas, quería apretarla y dejar que parte de su instinto sólo lo guiara hasta hacerla suya por fin… sentía cómo ella aprisionaba su haori en la parte baja de la espalda, como si intentara decirle algo, lo entendía, pero aún no se atrevía a avanzar más, pero ya no estaba seguro por cuánto. Un nuevo sonido salió de los labios de la muchacha, medio ahogado por sus besos lo escuchó, tan bien…

Lentamente, los sentidos de la joven iban dominando la parte 'racional' de su cerebro, la que le gritaba que se separara de él mientras aún podía. Todo lo contrario, cada vez más iba acostumbrándose a esos deseos fugaces que aparecían en su mente, confundiéndola y llenándola de sensaciones ocultas, o que trataba de contener. Toda su piel parecía arder, al menos la que sentía en directo contacto con la de él o sus manos. Una ligera presión en las partes bajas de su cuerpo, era lo que parecía alertarla... sin embargo, no era algo que la asustara, era algo que veía venir...

Un gemido… aquello era lo que Kagome había dejado escapar, y fue el mayor aliciente que hubiera esperado, esta vez el contacto en contra de ella fue más inquieto, dejó de ser sólo una presión, comenzó a moverse, suave e inquietamente, permitiendo que ella notara lo excitado que estaba, sus manos suavemente comenzaron a recorrer desde su cintura hasta las costillas de la muchacha, mascando con sus pulgares el borde de aquella ropa que ella usaba bajo la blusa, aún no se atrevía a tocar un poco más... pero al parecer a ella no le molestaba, pues lo besaba con más y más ardor, y entonces decidió separar sus labios de los de Kagome, pero no de su piel, apoderándose con algo de ímpetu de su cuello, de su garganta, logrando que ella liberara todos los ya casi extasiados gemidos que albergaba… paseaba con lentitud su lengua por la poca piel desnuda, pero sus manos subieron rozando suavemente sus formas, buscando más.

Llegaban a sorprenderle hasta a sí misma los sonidos que dejaba escapar, pero esos leves mordiscos que él moldeaba en su piel, en su cuello… eran algo tan exquisito que no podía sino olvidarse de todo y entregarse a ese roce que cada vez era más fuerte entre sus cuerpos, se buscaban, se deseaban el uno al otro… las manos de Kagome al fin lograron hacer contacto con la espalda desnuda de él, se habían abierto paso entre su haori a medio cerrar, ella también quería regalarle placenteras sensaciones, como las que a cada beso en su piel, él le hacía sentir. Unos leves gruñidos de parte de InuYasha no se hicieron esperar, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa, la que no duró mucho, pues una nueva caricia de él provocó que abriera su boca nuevamente, dejando escapar un ligero quejido.

Las manos de Kagome lo sorprendieron. ¿En qué momento se abrió paso?... no lo sabía, pero un gruñido se le escapó cuando percibió el roce de sus dedos contra su espalda, y no tardó en desprender con algo de violencia la blusa, que llevaba algunos botones menos, los que volaron con el movimiento que hizo InuYasha, luego de eso, aquella prenda extraña que según sabía las mujeres de su época no llevaban, le producía una extraña sensación, era agradable pensar en retirarla y mas aún en lo que encontraría bajo ella…

No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, afilando una de sus garras y poniéndola justo en el centro de la prenda, logrando que ésta se rompiera, liberando por completo los senos de la muchacha, los que no demoró mucho en aprisionar con su boca, suavemente, sabía lo frágiles que resultaban ser los humanos, y lo menos que quería era dañar aquella piel tan perfecta. Los sonidos salidos desde los labios de Kagome lo satisfacían tanto, sabía que la decisión era correcta, quería estar con ella… más allá que sólo por instinto. Bajó sus manos desde el pecho de ella, rozando su cintura, luego sus caderas, hasta sus piernas y entonces la tomó y la alzó dejándola sobre la mesa aquella, instándola a dejarlo quedar entre sus piernas, aún vestía la parte baja de su traje, pero no por mucho más, pues se acababa de desprender de la superior.

Los arrebatos pasionales de InuYasha sólo parecían provocarle más placer, su cuello se había arqueado en más de una oportunidad en los últimos segundos, y su respiración agitada no le permitía casi dilucidar en qué lugar estaba, sólo sabía que estaba con él. Los dedos de la joven mujer se enredaron nuevamente en el cabello del hanyou, presionando la cabeza contra su pecho, como para profundizar las sensaciones que lo que él efectuaba con frenesí le hacía sentir, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería que nunca se detuviera. Las caricias en sus muslos sólo lograban encenderla más, apagar la pequeña lucecita de cordura que aún permanecía quieta en su cabeza, y no dándose cuenta, de que poco a poco iba aceptando aquella invitación que sus inquietas manos le ofrecían.

Cómo explicar lo que esta mujer le hacía, simplemente lo hechizaba, y no sólo con el conjuro ése que le decía cuando estaba molesta, con su aroma, ése que ahora lo envolvía todo, desesperándolo, logrando que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos poseerla, lo deseaba tanto… así como deseaba fundirse con ella, amarla hasta dejarla exhausta y con algo de suerte, susurrarle lo que anhelaba que supiera. Metió sus manos bajo la falda y tomó de cada lado la pequeña prenda que cubría su intimidad, la quitó mientras notaba las temblorosas manos de Kagome intentando soltar las rojas ropas de él, una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras la ayudaba, quedando completamente desnudo, pero había un solo problema, ella aún llevaba su falda, la alzó una vez más oliendo en todo momento su piel, sus cabellos, todo lo que le era posible y encontró en ella un nuevo aroma: el de la excitación…

Kagome sólo se dejó llevar, entre los sus brazos fuertes, InuYasha sentía cómo ella parecía perdida en el agarre que mantenían, la llevó hasta la cama, y ahí la dejó en igualdad de condiciones.

Ella volvió a pronunciar su nombre de esa forma que a él tanto le gustaba, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo primero que hicieron fue buscar aquella mirada de fulgurante dorado, resurgiendo en su interior todas esas sensaciones que tuvo en un primer momento, cuando sólo el contacto era visual entre ellos. Deseo, pasión, ímpetu, hambre de caricias… pero sobretodo, amor…

Al oír su nombre el aire que contenía se escapó de él, provocando que sus sensaciones se convirtieran en miles de sentimientos agolpando su pecho, se veía tan hermosa ahí tendida, esperando por la conclusión de un acto de... amor. Sí, estaba seguro. Era Kagome, su Kagome, la chica llegada a través del pozo, que poco a poco se convirtió en la mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos...  
.  
.  
De pronto pareció desvanecerse toda aquella escena, entre la intensa niebla que sólo los recuerdos poseen, los que se vieron interrumpidos producto de un pequeño ser que por la ligera embestida, había roto el ensueño de los adultos que parecían rememorar cada escena al mismo tiempo. InuYasha y Kagome estaban a los pies del Goshimboku, ambos sentados sobre las raíces del gran árbol, él rodeándola por la cintura, dejando que la joven descansara en su amplio pecho, y sus cabezas antes reposaban una apoyada en la otra, en una escena verdaderamente tierna e inspiradora. Pero en este momento, un pequeño niño de largo pelo, estaba recostado en las piernas de los mayores, riendo sin parar. A simple vista, era como un InuYasha humano en miniatura, pero éste poseía sus graciosas orejitas de la forma de hanyou de su padre, negras al igual que su larga cabellera.

- Tranquilo bebé –dijo afectuosamente la madre al ver como el pequeño, luchaba por subirse sobre ella.

- Hueles diferente mamá.. ¿por qué...?. -consultó el niño, con una carita que enternecería al corazón más duro.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, cuando una vez que el hijo de ambos logró llegar hasta el regazo de su madre, un fuerte latido se sintió desde el vientre de Kagome, el que fue percibido a la perfección por InuYasha. El silencio se hizo presente, para dar paso a una sonrisa cómplice de parte de los dos… aferrándose más en el abrazo, entonces comprendieron, que el aroma que el pequeño había percibido, era el de un nuevo cachorro, un hermanito, probablemente elchiquito lo notó por algún don especial que él desconocía, después de todo era el hijo de una sacerdotisa.

Finalmente, su amor, estaba viéndose nuevamente reflejado a través de la mayor muestra que pudieran pedir; un hijo.  
.  
.  
.

**¡Hola!  
****  
Acá estamos con otro hijo recién salido de la sala de parto llamada Word. Ahora nos vamos dejando guiar por Anyara cof cof, y quizás el próximo sea lemon. Y para cosas muy cursis, está Chiisana Minako, jeje. **

**No tenemos remedio, somos unas Waffle lovers desquiciadas. ¡Muajajaja! **

Ojalá les haya gustado, esperamos sus comentarios con impaciencia e ilusión n.n

**¡Oh! Chibi (apodo que Anyara le da a Chiisana), ya son dos, ya son dos, no lo puedo creer… oups… y serán mas, eso espero. **

**¡Nos vemos!  
Chiisana Minako Y Anyara. **

PD: Hemos puesto algunos puntos en los signos de exclamación/interrogación, para evitar esa molesta costumbre que tiene esta página de comerse los signos _:Miran feo a la página:_


End file.
